Session 92.6 The Forest Witches
0322:57 * Rei is now known as Lianst 22:57 so SOM? 0123:00 your choice, Danzi 23:09 <@Danzi> witches. 0623:11 * @Danzi will appear human for this next trick 0623:11 * Priceless will start material and immaterial 23:16 what did you make your witch again? 23:24 hello? 23:24 <@Danzi> She's the mermaid I think 0123:25 I thought the mermaid was the transformy ball 23:27 yeah that one I think it was either a Person of Sea or you nagaed 23:27 <@Danzi> she'd be the mermaid 23:28 <@Danzi> I haven't naga'd anyone in a while. she looks like a koi mermaid 23:29 that was the transformy ball 23:30 oh wait that was her nevermind 23:31 no wait it was after her, good old transcripts 23:31 anyway Person of sea 23:34 <@Danzi> that works too 23:35 (Int+survival) 23:39 <@Danzi> `roll 8d10 23:39 Danzi rolled 8d10: 1 3 5 1 10 4 2 4 23:39 <@Danzi> (92)) 23:39 <@Danzi> ((2)) 23:39 (emerald?) 0123:40 (one sec) 0123:41 (snagging a succ) 0123:41 `roll 5d10 23:41 Priceless rolled 5d10: 1 3 2 10 7 0123:41 (4) 23:41 Emerald has a better idea wheer to go based on the description 0623:43 * Priceless leads the way? 0623:43 * @Danzi follows 0623:43 * @Danzi takes chickadee with us 23:44 (Int+occult) 23:46 <@Danzi> `roll 20d10 23:46 Danzi rolled 20d10: 5 1 8 7 9 9 7 9 4 2 8 6 4 2 6 5 10 10 9 1 0123:46 (1 succ, half free) 0123:46 `roll 9d10 23:46 Priceless rolled 9d10: 5 10 7 4 3 2 8 7 4 0123:46 (6) 0123:47 (okay, danzi, did you throw in dice with excellency there?) 23:47 <@Danzi> ((yes)) 23:48 <@Danzi> ((12)) 23:49 the area is enfused with twisted essence 23:49 <@Danzi> Cytherian style? 23:50 <@Danzi> or warped? 0623:50 * Priceless examines it with essence sight 23:52 bizarely warped like crazy solar experiment stuff 0623:53 * Priceless glances at Danzi Session Time: Sun Jul 24 00:00:00 2011 0100:04 (Ping?) 00:10 <@Danzi> ((sorry. once again my roomies have no concept of the word: privacy)) 0600:10 * @Danzi follows the essence-patterns to the center of the phenomenon 00:12 it seems to be built into the forest area.... 00:13 <@Danzi> "This is... Weird. Looks like something the twilights would have cooked up in the first age. 0100:14 "Indeed." Priceless quipped. "We might need to clense it if it proves troublesome." 00:14 <@Danzi> "probably something that was in midpoint during the usurpation. The essence flows are twisted, unstable." 0100:16 "Would that be why people are trying to sustain it with artifacts?" 00:19 "I think you are seeing the Numina, Mistress" 00:20 <@Danzi> "Show me." 00:20 <@Danzi> "And explain this numina." 00:25 "There are those who are chosen to serve the forest eternal in ways not of the sea" 00:26 <@Danzi> "Keep talking while we walk." 00:29 "that is all I know really" 0100:30 "Who... runs this place?" Priceless asked her 00:32 "Cevis the reborn" 0100:32 "Who is she and how do we meet her?" 00:34 "I don't know where he or she would be.. or if he or she is the same" 0100:34 "well, where did you meet her?" she asked 0600:35 * @Danzi continues examining the essence flows as they walk. "How do the people here react to outsiders? 00:36 "Not well" 00:36 <@Danzi> "What's the usual reaction?" 00:37 "Kill take stuff, feed to Sea of Mind" 00:37 "asside from that ambassador" 00:37 "but he just sort of got directly into the Sea of Mind" 00:38 <@Danzi> "I'm sure they'll be disappointed by our lack of stuff." she speaks sardonically. "Describe this sea of mind to me." 00:39 she describes a sea of mind much as you would make but extremely large as if its been built up since the time of the Empress 00:40 <@Danzi> "How've you been feeding it?" 00:41 "artifacts" 00:41 <@Danzi> "Artifacts..." She gives the woman an odd look. "Might be fucked up by the twisted essence lines then." 00:42 "no the Numina work separately" 00:43 <@Danzi> "What exactly are the numina?" 00:43 "Those who have become one with the Forest" 00:43 <@Danzi> ((I'm assuming that it's those who've been subsumed by the Sea of Mind?)) 00:43 (no) 00:47 <@Danzi> "i'm gonna have to see this to understand it 0600:47 * Priceless studies the forest closely with essence sight, trying to see any sign of souls or people. 00:47 (int+occult) 0100:47 (snagging 5 succ) 0100:47 `roll 9d10 00:47 Priceless rolled 9d10: 1 4 2 2 5 3 6 10 5 0100:47 (7_ 00:49 (there seems to be something mixed in like souls) 0100:50 "Hey, Danzi, come look at this." she told her, pointing out the signs she sees. 0600:54 * @Danzi examines what priceless is pointing out 0100:56 "I think the people have... merged with this... thing." 01:00 <@Danzi> "Fuuuun." 0601:00 * @Danzi hijacks the ability to speak to minds and feels about to see if the soul-things have thoughts. 01:01 they seem to be busy 01:03 <@Danzi> "they're sentient, but they seem to be completely focused elsewhere." 0101:03 "Hmm." 0101:04 (how large is the area, Lianst?) 01:05 (maybe 10 square miles?) 0101:05 "I'm going to try something, let's head to the outer edge." she told Danzi 01:06 <@Danzi> "What do you have in mind?" 0101:07 "I'm going to reduce part of it to desert." 0101:07 "Ten square yards or so." 01:08 (Int+lore) 0101:08 (snagging a free succ) 01:08 <@Danzi> "Let's not fuck with the essence flows until we know exactly what we're dealing with." 0101:08 `roll 9d10 01:08 Priceless rolled 9d10: 3 3 5 8 6 10 5 3 4 01:09 <@Danzi> `roll 20d10 01:09 Danzi rolled 20d10: 10 6 4 5 8 5 7 10 3 8 8 4 6 2 4 3 9 3 9 9 0101:09 (4) 01:09 <@Danzi> ((10)) 01:14 <@Danzi> "Really. Don't. Spectacularly bad idea." 0101:14 "Oh?" she asked 01:15 <@Danzi> "I'm trying to decide whether it'll cause an essence riptide or explode." 0101:16 "Indeed. Well, at least we have a way to stop it if need be then." she posed. 0601:17 * @Danzi shrugs noncommittally 0101:17 "What do you propose then?" 01:21 brb 01:25 <@Danzi> "I propose we keep going in. This place is a nest of Solar essence knotted with other things. It could take weeks to pin down what's going on here 0601:30 * Priceless heads with them deeper and deeper till somethign happens? 01:32 (wits+awareness) 0101:32 (1 fre succ, 1 free die) 0101:33 `roll 8d10 01:33 Priceless rolled 8d10: 6 10 5 5 7 3 1 8 0101:33 (5) 01:33 <@Danzi> `roll 8d10 01:33 Danzi rolled 8d10: 2 7 5 10 5 10 1 7 01:33 <@Danzi> ((6)) 01:35 you notice in time as the vines try to reach out and grab you 01:35 (want me to roll or not?) 0101:36 (Do the vines look poisonous?) 0101:36 (or like they would otherwise harm, as opposed to restrain?) 01:37 (yes they look like tey are trying to restrain) 0601:37 * Priceless lets them restrain her, for the moment. "Let's see who comes to check the trap." 0601:39 * @Danzi gets caught! 01:41 the vines move to squeeze 0601:42 * @Danzi shrogs, doses herself with kimbery venom and grows spines like a porcupine and lets the joys of yozi venom deal with the plant life 0601:42 * Priceless goes immaterial. 01:43 it continues to squeeze danzi 0601:44 * @Danzi detonates in a spray of sand, shadow and eldritch fire, reforming just out of reach 01:46 they got for your non infernal power enhanced guide 0601:46 * Priceless PIOs those vines into water/ 0601:47 * @Danzi glares at the fvines and burns them with shadowfire eyebeams! 01:48 the vines keep coming 01:49 <@Danzi> "move away from them, now." She backs away continuing to burn away the voines 0101:51 "Danzi, could you put her in the manse?" she asked, "Then, just go immaterial." 0601:57 * @Danzi shrugs and does so. 01:57 trees move to block you.. of course you are dematerial so its not a problem 0101:59 we keep going until either they find a way to stop demat or we meet someone or find something of sufficient interest 0101:59 ? 02:00 presumably just going through things they try 0102:00 hmm? 0202:02 * @Danzi (Myrah@w-69-07-813-879.hsd1.ga.comcast.net) Quit (Ping timeout: 250 seconds ) 0302:17 * Myrah (Myrah@w-69-07-813-879.hsd1.ga.comcast.net) has joined #exalted_pst 0302:17 * ChanServ sets mode: +o Myrah 02:18 <@Myrah> ((Fukkin' power out)) 02:20 (wb) 0102:21 (And yes, just going through any traps or indirect attacks that can't affect immaterial was the idea, Lianst) 0602:21 * @Myrah slides in and out of materiel phase effortlessly, ignoring most of the hazards geared to deal with lesser beings 0302:23 * Myrah is now known as Danzi 02:26 at last you start running into dual natured trees 0102:27 How far from the relative center are we? 02:27 far enough 0102:28 "Thoughts, beyond overkill attacks to avoid trouble?" she asked Danzi 02:29 <@Danzi> "I'm getting to the point of going airborne. this is retarded." 0102:30 "I could world grinding sandstorm devastation the area. I dunno if that'd trigger the earlier issue or not though." 02:31 <@Danzi> "Probably, I'd rather not wreck the whole place." 02:31 <@Danzi> "I'm surprised we haven't bumped into any of the local inhabitants. 0102:31 "Remember the weirness earlier?" she asked 0102:31 "Maybe the people are in the land" 0602:32 * @Danzi nods. "However, these "Witches" hav to live here somehow." 02:32 (JG what have you been complaining about not being able to get to do with niet around?) 0602:33 * Priceless tries to figure if taking out the trees will hurt any of the soul-stuff 02:35 <@Danzi> "Well... 0102:36 "hmm?" she asked 0602:39 * @Danzi reaches over, looking for one of the soul-things and simply grabs it, being in both worlds at once. "Congratulations, you get to talk to us," she says in old Realm. 02:39 <@Danzi> ((strike that)) 02:40 <@Danzi> "Lessee if this works." She flares her caste mark to the shadow-burning disc on her forehead. "Maybe the damned things will stop harassing us." 02:42 the trees whisper "We don't need another ambassador" 02:42 <@Danzi> "Who's the ambassador here?" 02:43 "The black scale embasy already serves its purpose we do not need one on this side" 02:43 <@Danzi> "That's nice. I have business here. Let us pass." 02:45 "you are unnecissary" 0102:45 "You are obligated to let her past." 0102:46 "Along with those under her protection." 02:47 <@Danzi> "We can do this two ways, you let us enter, conduct our business then leave, or we can unload everything we have to annihilate anything that tries to bar our path, conduct our business, and leave if you're really lucky." 02:48 "you waste your time" 02:48 <@Danzi> "It's our time to waste." 0102:49 "Would you rather we take the last, final resort and totally destabilize this entire domain?" she asked 02:52 "Right because those who come in the Ebon Dragon's name stabilize" 02:52 <@Danzi> "I'm not the dragon." 02:53 the trees move to let them past 0602:53 * @Danzi continues walking deeper into the woods, while the voices yammer at them. 0602:53 * Priceless follows 02:54 clouds of mist form on th se sides as you walk 0602:55 * @Danzi continues studying the essence flows, trying to determine exactly what the hell is going on even as she studies the area with more human sight 0602:56 * Priceless does similarly, but taps into her ability to sense emotion, to see if that could grant further insight. 02:58 the mists seem to be people or something like them 03:01 <@Danzi> "This is starting to look less and less like a simple Sea of Mind, and more and more like a solar dicking around with one as a central point for his or her experimentation." 03:03 then you start to see more proper humans watching you 0603:04 * Priceless looks them over with the same sights, trying to use insights to judge how... stable they were, and whether or not they might be enthralled 0603:04 * @Danzi watches them quietly, still moving towards the center of the phenomenon. "Wonder if they'll try to talk or attack? Humans aren't bound my the eclipse-style diplomatic immunity." 03:05 (Dragonblooded and mortal) 03:06 <@Danzi> "Ohhhh this could be fun." She grins. 0603:07 * @Danzi watches to see what they're doing. 03:09 eventually a bald man in a suit of superheavy jade comes up to them, "We were not warned there would be another ambassador from the Dragon.. especially not like this" 03:10 <@Danzi> "Not here to alter the ambassador setup. We're here to see the Sea." 03:10 "IS there some reason why you didn't just come the normal way then?" 03:12 <@Danzi> "No one bothered to tell us there was a normal way. The Dragon isn't known for sharing all the information, especially when it might stir up shit, although... I imagine you've figured that out for yourself." 03:14 <@Danzi> "besides, we found it by locating one of your missing dragon-bloods." 03:14 <@Danzi> "She mentioned the Sea, which is relevant to my interests." 03:17 "None of ours are missing all 67 are here" 03:17 <@Danzi> ((BRB)) 0103:22 "This one might have been gone for... a while." Priceless stated. 03:25 <@Danzi> "Possibly a century or more." 0103:25 "She mentioned someone called Cevis the Reborn?" 03:27 "Yes" 03:27 <@Danzi> "Whatever that means." 0103:28 "We kind of found her in a still running First Age trap. Could you bring her own, Danzi?" 0103:28 (out) 03:28 <@Danzi> "We're not here to destroy or despoil. I wished to see the Sea and study it, to determine if it's the same as what I am accustomed to." 03:29 <@Danzi> "i will so long as she's not to be harmed. I dislike the thought of taking the effort to extract and preserve someone only to have them harmed." 0603:29 * Priceless looks straight at Danzi, "Do you think I'd let that happen either?" 03:29 <@Danzi> "She mentioned that you all don't play nice with outsiders usually." 03:30 <@Danzi> "I was talking to him priceless." 03:30 (You're close enough to see it) 0603:31 * @Danzi takes occasional glances at the water, studying it with essence sight to determine if the Sea of Mind they're guarding is the same as the smaller pools she can create. 03:31 (Int+occult) 03:32 <@Danzi> `roll 20d10 03:32 Danzi rolled 20d10: 4 7 8 3 1 10 1 6 7 5 5 7 4 3 5 3 4 3 1 7 03:32 <@Danzi> ((7)) 03:34 (Yes) 03:39 (yes it is) 03:45 <@Danzi> ((Does he respond to her basically saying she'll bring out the chicka if she's not to be harmed?)) 03:46 "A traitor.." 03:47 <@Danzi> "Hardly. She's lucky to be able to remember her name. She agreed to bring us here because I've no intention of kicking over your little applecart here." 0103:48 "She was literally in no condition to return under her own power." Priceless assured them. 03:50 "and how is that?" 03:50 <@Danzi> "She ran afoul of a first age Flytrap for exalted." 03:51 "a what?" 03:52 <@Danzi> "Place where you go to get caught and transformed into toys and other useless bits of hedonistic drivel." 0103:52 "She went into a first age manse to look for artifacts. One of the traps kept her suspended in an inanimate form." 03:53 "hmph" 03:56 <@Danzi> "Even if she'd not ben trapped for an indeterminate length of time as a living ball, she wouldn't have had much choice but to tell us about this." 03:57 "and what do you really want?" 03:58 <@Danzi> "haven't decided yet. I do know I want to learn more about this place." 04:02 "You wish us to reveal our secrets" 04:03 <@Danzi> "I already know what a Sea of mind is capable of." Session Close: Sun Jul 24 04:05:43 2011 Session Start: Sun Jul 24 04:05:43 2011 Session Ident: #exalted_pst 0204:05 * Disconnected 0204:07 * Attempting to rejoin channel #exalted_pst 0304:07 * Rejoined channel #exalted_pst 0304:07 * Topic is 'Exalted: Pattern Spider Touched ' 0304:07 * Set by Shadell on Thu Nov 12 16:11:04 0104:07 (grrr) 04:07 <@Danzi> "I imagine you might find me a better ally than most, my coven as well." 0204:08 * Priceless (blargle@dds-81-24-145-551.cinci.res.rr.com) Quit (Ping timeout: 268 seconds ) 0304:09 * abirkin2 is now known as Priceless 0604:11 * Priceless pulls out a hairpin, idly PIOing it into Orichalcum, unless that would cause a catastrophic chain reaction or something 04:11 (ok) 04:11 "or a more problematic one" 04:12 <@Danzi> "Works both ways a lot doesn't it?" 04:12 "yes" 04:12 <@Danzi> ((How far is this outside our territory?)) 0104:14 (pretty far, by my math) 04:15 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110612231710/rpg/images/1/13/Year3.jpg Z4 04:15 4k or so 0104:16 (that's officially in "Fucking far" in terms of a land grab) 04:16 <@Danzi> ((yuuuup)) 04:17 <@Danzi> "Don't worry about a takeover. I'm based a mite far out to make it worth a territory snatch. I'm fond of Dragon bloods, but I think preserving this here..." she indicates the Sea, is worth the effort." 04:18 "hmph" 04:18 <@Danzi> "So what's your name?" 04:19 "Cevis Ghandarva" 04:20 <@Danzi> "So you would be the "reborn" one." 0104:20 "I admit that monicker piques my interest." She chimed in, idly tossing the hairpin away as if it were nothing. 04:21 "Yes" 0604:22 * @Danzi begins looking at the sea in relation to the twisted solar essence, and the odd effects hanging to see if they're connected... or if the solar weirdness is merely something to protect the Sea. 04:23 <@Danzi> "So how did this Sea come about?" 04:25 "It has always been here" 04:26 <@Danzi> "What would it take to get you and your people to allow us here without rancor?" 04:29 "Donations" 04:34 <@Danzi> "Oh?" 04:35 "Yes" 04:36 <@Danzi> ((BRB)) 0204:44 * Lianst (Owner@i-10-28-277-716.hsd8.md.comcast.net) Quit (Ping timeout: 260 seconds ) 04:45 <@Danzi> "I'll be right back." She pulls the black hearthstone from her arm and holds it over Emerald's palm, vanishing into it for a few seconds, returning with a pair of weapons made of orichalcum. 0104:46 (bad timing) 0304:50 * Lian (Owner@i-10-28-277-716.hsd8.md.comcast.net) has joined #exalted_pst 04:50 <@Danzi> "I'll be right back." She pulls the black hearthstone from her arm and holds it over Emerald's palm, vanishing into it for a few seconds, returning with a pair of weapons made of orichalcum. 04:52 ...and apparently my log folder didn't get tonight before my crash FUN 04:52 <@Danzi> Mine did 04:54 ok 04:54 "Hmmm" 0104:56 (I'll hook you up later, for now I must sleep, xp?) 04:56 <@Danzi> "I would highly recommend not having anyone try to actually USE these." 04:58 (4) 04:58 "why?" 0104:59 (night) 04:59 <@Danzi> "because they'll wound the wielder. Whoever the Solar was that made them, he was a right nutter." (5:03:38 AM) Lian: "why would anyone do that?" (5:04:19 AM) Danzi: "I can pretty well confirm they were a pack of lunatics in that manse. They thougtht it was funny I guess." (5:08:47 AM) Lian: "But it too so much time and effort" (5:09:24 AM) Danzi: "You've clearly never seen a twilight who thought building something insane was a good idea." (5:09:48 AM) Lian: "no" (5:11:58 AM) Danzi: "let's just say they tend to get monofocus, and when they get bored, weird shit happens (5:14:00 AM) Danzi: "but this is to feed the Sea." She hands the two weapons over. Unknown command. (5:20:39 AM) Lian: he tosses them into the sea (5:21:08 AM) Danzi: "You raiding people for artifacts to feed to the sea doesn't particularly bother me." (5:21:45 AM) Lian: "Then what does?" (5:22:27 AM) Danzi: "There's a few things. Pointless insanity, like the logic it took to make those weapons drives me up the wall." (5:23:41 AM) Lian: "I see" (5:24:12 AM) Danzi: "but more to the point, I figure sooner or later you lot will bang up against something too big for you to handle in standard fashion. You'll either die or persevere. it's the way of things in life. but I imagine you know that well enough. The strong and fit thrive." (5:25:18 AM) Lian: "We survive" (5:25:33 AM) Danzi: "is mere survival enough?" (5:27:21 AM) Lian: "That's all that's needed when your foes do not" (5:28:32 AM) ***Danzi chuckles. (5:29:55 AM) Danzi: "So can you tell me about the effect surrounding the woods? If I know more about it I may be able to fill in the blanks." (5:30:55 AM) Lian: "The woods have always been as they are, she says she was once a dragonblooded who displeased her mistress.... but she is not a dragonblooded or god or anything" (5:31:36 AM) Danzi: "Sounds like a pissed-off Solar to me." (5:33:02 AM) Danzi: "I seem to have made a habit of undoing lunatic solar tricks. I'm beginning to wish I'd find some of the more benign works intact." (5:34:56 AM) Lian: (its kind of a point) (5:36:03 AM) Lian: "That is what she is and she can take some into the mists" (5:36:26 AM) Danzi: "That's where the whole thing gets fuzzy for me, care to explain that?" (5:37:27 AM) Lian: "They are eternal as the mist, not dragonblood not god but something like boht" (5:37:58 AM) ***Danzi racks her brains for anything she may have read or seen to explain that one (5:40:39 AM) Danzi: "Seems you have more than one way to preserve people." (5:40:54 AM) Lian: "Those who wish to give up themselves yes" (5:43:04 AM) ***Danzi looks around. "Ineresting. Who would you consider enemy? You mentioned surviving past them." (5:44:38 AM) Lian: "the realm" (5:46:59 AM) Danzi: "Is this all that is here? The forest and the Sea? Well, and those preserved in both of course." (5:49:34 AM) Lian: "Yes" (5:50:56 AM) ***Danzi smirks slightly, and looks curiously at the Sea. "I wonder..." (5:53:52 AM) Lian: "what?" (5:54:19 AM) Danzi: "I wonder if it would be possible to link two seas of mind together." (5:54:39 AM) ***Danzi looks at the water with a slight smile. "Something for me to think about" ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights